Friends and Lovers
by relativestranger
Summary: Squeal to ‘That One Night.’ But first I suggest you read Chapter 10 of my other story, ‘Unfinished Business.’ As usual, rated M for adult content.


**AN: Here's the squeal to _'That One Night.'_ But _first_ I suggest you _read_ _Chapter 10_ _of_ my other story, _'Unfinished Business.'_ It'll make sense as there are references to the events leading up to this. And while you're there, make sure to read and review that too ;) Anyway, enjoy and review!**

She ran to Kiba's apartment as fast as her legs could carry her. The worry was clearly written on her face. _If something happens to him, I'll kill Neji._ She fumed angrily at her cousin, "'Nothing he didn't deserve.' That asshole better not have hurt him," she knit her eyebrows together and took a deep breath before entering Kiba's apartment.

She gasped loudly at the torrid mess of his living room. The heavy table at the center of his living room had been moved to the other end of room; most likely by some great force. Blood stained the stark white sofa as well as the hardwood floors. The lamp that had crashed on the floor during Kiba and Neji's altercation was shattered into pieces. The beautiful canvas of the sunset was left carelessly on the floor. Creeping toward the kitchen, she could see the fruit that had fallen to the ground and the ceramic bowl that had housed them, broken into pieces.

Shaking her head, she tore her eyes off the destruction the brawl had caused and made her way into his bedroom. She found him clutching his side, "Kiba! Are you okay?"

He chuckled morosely, "Oh, yea. Just peachy," he smiled at her sarcastically. She approached his still form slowly biting her lip to silence her gasp, "God, what did he do?" she gently traced his bruised cheek.

He sucked in a sharp breath, "Nothing I don't deserve," he rolled his eyes and grumbled.

"You didn't deserve to be beaten up in to a bloody pulp!"  
He scoffed incredulously, "I am hardly a bloody pulp! As a matter of fact, I'm an un-bloody, non-pulp!"  
"Fine, you're merely a bruised fuzzy peach, happy?"

"No, I am not happy! He beat me into a bloody pulp!"

"You're not a bloody pulp, remember?"

"Oh, sure defend your stupid cousin for inflicting this kind of pain on me!"

"I am not defending Neji!"

He sucked in another breath and huffed irritably before asking, "Are you okay?" the concern in his eyes was obvious.

"I'm not the one lying in a bloody pulp."  
"Not a bloody pulp," he grumbled.

"I'm fine. It's not like Michi would ever lay a hand on me. Just lectured me on what a big, steaming pile of slime bucket you are. What a manipulative, selfish, egotistical, womanizing bastard you are." Kiba held up his hand and grimaced, "I think you can stop now. I get it. I'm an asshole and a douche-bag. Nothing I haven't already heard."  
"For the record, I don't think that about you. Well, I know you have a reputation but I know you better than that."

He rewarded her with a gentle smile, "Thank you."

She sniffled slightly, "I'm sorry."  
"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. It's entirely mine. I should've known better and told Neji what was going on." She got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. Taking the small washcloth, she ran it under the water then wringing it dry. She returned beside him and cleaned his bloody wound, "How are your ribs?"

"It's been better. Feels bruised but I'll live."

She nodded her head, "I'm sorry I just left that night."

He shook his head to stop her, "I don't blame you. If I were in your shoes I would've done the same. And to be honest, I probably deserved it. Things gotten pretty fucked up haven't they?"

"That's putting it lightly. But I really am sorry."

"I'm sorry I didn't come after you. I'm sorry I never tried to clear things up. I shouldn't have waited three years before I did something about it."

She smiled gently, "Are you sure you're okay?"

He smiled back, "I'm okay. But if you want to play Florence Nightingale, I'm not going to stop you."

She rolled her eyes, "Of course you wouldn't," she got off the bed, "I'm going to get you a glass of water. I'll be right back."

She scurried out of the room and he pushed himself up to follow her, groaning in the process. Too distracted, she didn't hear him approach her, "Gah!" the glass slipped from her hands and crashed into the floor, "Oh god, I'm so sorry."  
"Don't worry about it," his voice low and husky.

"You should be resting," her eyes falling to his lips.

"I'm just a little bruised. Not dying. I'm fine."

"But–"

She was silenced when his lips fell upon hers. Missing the feel of his lips upon hers, he returned the kiss fiercely but pulled back, "We shouldn't..."

"You're right... you're right. Sorry."

She shook her head silently and led him to his bloodied couch.

She surprised him when she straddled him after he'd taken his seat, "I thought–"

"I changed my mind," her hot breath stroking his lips.

"I like how your mind changes."  
"I figured you would."

Kiba grinned at her as she brushed her fingers over his lips, "Kiss me," Hinata demanded. He leaned forward and placed a gentle, tender, exploratory kiss upon her lips. He gently ran his hands over her back; letting his questing fingers trail from the nape of her neck and continuing down the length of her spine.

Hinata began to un-do his buttons and slid her hands underneath. Pushing his shirt off his shoulders, he leaned forward to help her remove it before discarding it on the floor. She ran her hands over his bare muscles; moaning in appreciation when he gripped the back of her knees to pull her closer. He cupped the back of her head with his hands as she rubbed her thumb over his cheek. Finally tearing their lips apart, she trailed soft kiss along his jaw and down his neck before stopping at his pulse. Kiba let out a shaky breath and rolled his head to the backrest of the couch as she continued the exploration of his body.

He loosened her robes, pushing it down her arms and letting it pool around her waist. He placed a kiss on the top of each of her breasts and heard her sigh contently. Kiba suddenly flipped her onto her back and she moaned when he pressed his hips into hers. Her leg wrapped around his thigh as he once again plundered her mouth with his tongue.

He began to push at her robes once again and helped him by lifting her hips off the couch. Her robes lay forgotten on the floor next to his shirt. He looked down at her in awe. He never did anything to deserve her and yet there she was; lying underneath him, her breathing heavy, and her chest heaving. And it was all for him.

"What's wrong?"

Kiba smiled down at her and shook his head, "Nothing's wrong," he leaned down, "Just thinking about you," he whispered against her lips.

She lifted her head and licked the shell of his ear, "Don't you know by now that thinking will get you in trouble?"

"I like trouble. But there's a better kind of trouble I'd like to get into." He pressed his hips further into her body and she was unable to bite back a moan. His lips came crashing down on her; kissing her passionately before sliding one of his arms around her back and standing on his feet. With her legs still wrapped around his waist, he carried her into his bedroom, "How 'bout we move to somewhere a little more comfortable?"

"That's the kind of thinking that'll get you in trouble."  
"The best kind of trouble," he grinned shamelessly.

He laid her gently on the bed; rocking his hips against her pelvis. Starting from her lips, he kissed her tenderly. He then moved to her jaw, her neck, and shoulder before stopping at the strap of her bra. He slid his finger under the strap and hooking his finger round it, he slowly and carefully drew it off her shoulders before he removed the thin material completely off her body.

She slipped her hands under the waistband and slid his pants and shorts over the curve of his ass. He assisted her and kicked them off once they reached his feet. Covering her body with his once again, he dipped his head to her breast, circling his tongue around her erect nipple before drawing it further into his mouth.

Her hands tugged roughly on his hair and felt him grin against her. Sliding his hand down her body he stopped at her panty line. Using a nimble finger, he pushed it aside and traced his finger along the swollen lips of her pussy. When she whimpered, he immediately decided that that was the sexiest sound he'd ever heard.

She tightened the grip her legs had around his hips, "Please, Kiba. I want you... I need you... inside." He kissed her tenderly and hooked his fingers on the sides of her panties; dragging them slowly off her slender legs.

She cradled his hips between her strong thighs. He drove his hips forward; pushing the belled head past the warm, swollen lips. She moaned and clawed at his back; groaning once he was fully sheathed in her. He pulled out and slid back in slowly, giving her time to adjust to his size and length.

They quickly found their rhythm; his thrusts growing stronger with every drive of his hips and her head thrown back against the soft bed, fingers digging into his back. Every movement brought them closer until he hit the small, sensitive bundle of nerves. She cried out her release and followed her over the edge when he felt her clench around him.

They stayed there, safe in each other's arms as they waited for their breathing and heartbeats returned back to normal. Exhausted, they wrapped their arms around each other and she fell asleep listening to the steady beat of his heart.

Waking up the next morning, Kiba smiled when he felt the warm body curled up next to him. Feeling his eyes on her, she looked up and smiled shyly, "Good morning."

He kissed her with a fiery passion before greeting her, "Good morning." He kissed her gently on her knuckles, "I was almost afraid you wouldn't be here when I woke up." Her head ducked in embarrassment, "I'd never do that again, Kiba. Never."

He nodded, "I know." He watched her intently, his chest constricting at the sight of her, "I love you," brushing an arrant strand of hair off her face. His heart bursting at her smiling face, "I love you too."

Lacing their fingers together, they knew without words how the other felt. And without words, that they knew that they were going to be just fine.

**AN: I had a total brain fart trying to end it. Hope you liked it and as usual, reviews would be greatly appreciated as that is what I'm currently accepting as payment. =)**


End file.
